


Mami... ¿Dónde está House?

by elendoy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elendoy/pseuds/elendoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Pre-temporada 8*<br/>Algunos insights de House, Cuddy y la pequeña Rachel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mami... ¿Dónde está House?

_House estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala de su novia, Lisa Cuddy. Ni en sus más locas fantasías (cómo cuando ella le hizo un “baile” en la alucinación del autobús), había llegado a suponer que iba a terminar ahí: esperando a que Lisa terminara de acostar a la pequeña Rachel. Su vida no podía ser más perfecta. Contra toda lógica, era feliz._  
  
No tenía de idea de cuanto tiempo iba a durar ese momento. En sus experiencias pasadas, no mucho, pero mientras pudiera aprovecharía. Con toda seguridad echaría todo a perder, más tarde que temprano, pensó mientras subía las piernas en la mesa que tenía enfrente. Tomó un sorbo de whisky y se puso a pensar en el último que caso que había resuelto.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, una mano cálida en el hombro lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.  
  
―Ya está dormida... ―comentó Cuddy mientras se sentaba junto a él―. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Vemos una película? O...  
  


 _―Una película tonta y completamente predecible estará bien ―respondió House mientras abrazaba a su novia―, pero yo la escogeré. Es mi turno..._  
  
Tomó el control remoto y puso una película. No se dejo atrapar por la débil trama y pésima actuación, todo su universo se centraba en la persona que tenía a su lado.

_¿Por cuanto tiempo podría sentirse satisfecho así?_

_Ese era el acertijo que Gregory House no era capás de responder._

_***_

_No sé porqué no me lo esperaba. Era House. Todo lo que tenga que ver con él siempre termina en problemas. Su noviazgo con Stacy fue prueba de ello. Él tiene demasiados problemas adentro como para poder relacionarse con otros de forma cercana._

_Pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Estaba (o mejor dicho, estoy) enamorada de él._  
  
Y sé que me ama. Pero... Él es tan destructivo. Sus relaciones siempre son un desastre. Y ahora mi vida quedó embarrada de su mierda. 

_Tengo tantas cosas que hacer antes de que regrese, porque es un hecho que lo hará._

_La policía aún no lo ha localizado, aparentemente salió del país, menos mal. No me gustaría que esté cerca, en especial cuando sepa de la restricción que le puse para que no se acerque a mi._

_Ahora tengo que recoger los pedazos de mi vida; y de paso limpiar mi casa y el auto que me dejó de “recuerdo” en el comedor. Es hora de moverme. No me puedo quedar estancada aquí, temiendo el día en que regrese. Porque no tengo idea de que hará cuando él cuando vuelva, pero Rachel y yo estaremos lejos para cuando ese día llegue._

_Ya presenté mi carta de renuncia a la Junta Directiva del hospital. No era inesperado para nadie. Todos sabían que había pasado algo muy fuerte entre House y yo._

_Ya se imaginaban que yo iba a dejar de trabajar ahí, no tenían que ser genios._

_Remy, Taub, Chase, Foreman y Wilson me esperaban afuera de la sala de reuniones, sin saber que decir exactamente. Yo tampoco supe que decirles. Caminamos en silencio hasta mi oficina. Yo recogí mis pertenencias, ellos me ayudaron. Cuando todo estaba empacado en cajas, uno por uno se fueron acercando a mi._

_A su manera personal se despidieron de mi: un abrazo, una oración, un deseo._

_No puedo negarlo, voy a extrañarlos... Eran mis amigos.  
Finalmente salí del hospital, para nunca volver._

_Todo está listo._

_Recuerdos de una vida, algunos muebles, los juguetes de Rachel, ya casi todo estaba en el camión de mudanzas. Me acerqué al comedor para ver, por última vez, los destrozos que House me dejó. Finalmente acabaría todo. No más discusiones, preocupaciones y todo lo que vivir cerca de él traía._

_Me di la vuelta y regresé a mi habitación; ya casi era hora de irnos. Guardé mi cepillo en la última caja, y salí de la casa con Rachel de la mano._

 

***

 

En su mente de niña habían cosas muy positivas de vivir en Nueva York.

 

Todo era tan interesante, los autos, la gente, el ruido, los rascacielos. Su escuela era muy linda y su maestra, Ms. Blake era una mujer buena y dulce.

 

Además su mamá ya no era la jefa de un hospital, ahora trabajaba como administradora de una pequeña clínica en Harlem. Así que ahora pasaba mucho más tiempo con ella que cuando vivían en Nueva Jersey. Casi todos los días, al salir de la escuela, la llevaba a comerse un helado y todos los fines de semana iban a algún zoológico, parque de diversiones o museo.

A Rachel Cuddy le parecía que la vida no podía ser mejor...  
  
Hasta que se acordaba de House.  
Jugar con él era muy divertido, pero ahora estaban largo... muy largo.

  
Lo extrañaba muchísimo.

Y aunque sabía que su mamá se ponía triste cada vez que lo hacía, no podía evitar preguntar en voz alta: “ **Mami... ¿Dónde está House?** ”  
  



End file.
